Deseo
by dark Rachel
Summary: Narcissa, con su melena rubia y sus ojos azules, es la más bella, la más elegante. Chasquea los dedos y los tiene a todos. ¿Pero es eso lo que quiere? ¿Cuál es su auténtico anhelo? ¿Lo logrará? Blackcest. FEMSLASH. LIME.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la trama. El resto es de Jotaká y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A:** Este fue mi primer femslash. Debería advertir que es **LIME**, **FEMSLASH **y además, **INCESTO**. Una vez hecha esta aclaración, si sigues leyendo es tu responsabilidad ;)

* * *

**Deseo**

**(Título original, _Pequeña putita_)**

Ella no sabe lo que quiere. Nunca lo ha sabido en realidad. Siempre anda posando su mirada en algún muchacho atractivo, si es posible, jugador de quidditch, y si se puede pedir más, rico. A veces se conforma sólo con alguna de esas cosas. Otras veces, va a por todas. Lo hace porque sabe que puede, sabe que es guapa, y que les trae de cabeza.

Pero hoy no se siente así. Hoy no se siente la chica más guapa de Hogwarts. Hoy su cabello rubio platino no reluce hermoso como lo hacía ayer. Hoy sus ojos grises no brillan con picardía. Hoy su ropa tampoco luce como suele hacerlo. Hoy no está guapa, no se siente guapa. Es sólo un rostro más, vulgar y simple. Y todo por ella.

Tiene dieciséis años y ha besado a muchos chicos. Casi todos los viernes, a altas horas de la madrugada, ella está escondida entre los setos de los terrenos de Hogwarts, con algún otro Slytherin. Ella sabe mucho del amor. Bueno, no, del amor no. Sabe de la atracción, de los besos, del sexo. Ella no sabe de amor. No sabe ni quiere saber lo que es. Es más feliz así.

Ella sabe hacer con sus besos las delicias de los muchachos. Sabe utilizar como pocas sus manos para que ellos se sientan satisfechos. Sabe exactamente cómo lograr que ellos alcancen el éxtasis. Sabe también alcanzarlo ella misma, sola, en su habitación en penumbras, a altas horas de la madrugada, jugando en la línea de lo prohibido, excitándose ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Ella no es la chica buena que todos creen, la muchacha inocente que Malfoy intenta conquistar. Ella es mucho más. Porque ha aprendido de la mejor, ha aprendido de Bellatrix. Y hoy, tal como aprendió de ella, de nuevo se encontrará con el objeto de sus deseos. Bueno, en realidad no. Él es simplemente el objeto. Sus deseos están en otra parte. En una persona prohibida, en alguien que jamás rozará sus labios.

Espera tranquila junto a sus acostumbrados setos, observando la belleza de la luna. Y aparece él. Alto, fornido, sexy. Rabastan, el hermano de su cuñado, está allí. Es de séptimo, es mayor, y dicen que mortífago, Pero¿qué importa eso? Ella se siente frustrada. Y cuando se siente frustrada, recurre a los hombres, aún sabiendo que luego se sentirá peor.

Rápidamente siente los brazos del golpeador rodeando su cintura, y su lengua explorando su boca. Se dejan poseer por la pasión. Sus cabellos rubios se enredan entre sus manos, mientras ella le empuja y ambos caen al suelo. Siente su respiración junto a su oreja, siente sus manos rozando sus caderas. No, ella domina. Busca sus labios y le besa con fuerza. Ruedan por el suelo, hasta que al fin, ella consigue sentir debajo al joven.

Sus manos viajan rápidamente hacia los pantalones del muchacho, mientras escucha su agitada respiración. Sabe que empieza a excitarse. Más. Y es su momento. Une de nuevo sus lenguas en ese baile acompasado, y sus dedos rozan el miembro de Rabastan. Él se estremece, pero ella parece no darse cuenta. Con la otra mano, desgarra la camiseta del muchacho, al tiempo que con su lengua comienza a trazar el camino a la perdición.

Succiona al llegar al pezón del joven, y continua bajando. Hoy quiere darlo todo. Para luego recibirlo todo. Hoy siente esa humedad entre las piernas, porque ha pensado en ella. Y necesita saciarse. Se dispone a hacer disfrutar a Rabastan como nunca, pero una voz para sus intenciones.

-Vaya, vaya, Cissy… y yo que pensaba que eras una inocentona.

La rubia levanta la mirada, para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros, que brillan con un rastro de locura. Rabastan se aleja rápidamente, avergonzado, y corre hacia el castillo. Pero no ella… con sus pechos apretados en ese corsé, sus caderas moviéndose al compás de una música inaudible, su lengua delineando esos labios que tanto desea… Si pudiera, se golpearía para dejar de pensar, pero la mirada de su hermana capta toda su atención.

-Be-Bella… creí que estabas en Hogsmeade… con _ellos_.

-Y yo pensaba que estarías en tu habitación, durmiendo, como una niña buena… y no aquí, a punto de chupársela a un inútil.

Cree notar en aquella voz la ira, la furia… _¿y los celos? _No, no puede ser. Ella pertenece a Rodolphus, a ese mortífago repugnante… Y ella ha de conformarse con sucios niñatos de Hogwarts. Pero no sólo es ese el problema… Bellatrix es su hermana, sangre de su sangre, una Black como pocas. Pero eso parece alejarse de su mente cuando ella está delante, aún más cuando roza su piel.

La ve acercarse lentamente y colocarse de rodillas ante ella. Menos de veinte centímetros separando sus rostros. Siente su aliento mentolado golpeando su rostro, y pronto siente también esos dedos largos y finos rozando sus mejillas.

-Bella…

Es un susurro, tan sólo un leve murmullo. Cierra los ojos, abandonándose a esa caricia. Rabastan era lujuria, pero no es eso lo que siente con su hermana. Es mucho más… es deseo, amor, necesidad, desesperación. Quiere abandonarse a sus caricias, entrelazar sus lenguas y sentir el placer. Pero ella es un fruto prohibido.

-Cissy… eres tan dulce.

Suenan las palabras tan cerca de su oído que Cissy no puede más que estremecerse. Siente esas manos recorriendo su espalda, y pronto esos labios en su cuello, depositando suaves besos en su piel. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, están desnudas, sobre la hierba, besándose con pasión, dejándose arrastrar por la lujuria. _Haciendo el amor. _

Siente como Bellatrix se deshace de su beso, para descender por su desnudez. Cissy toma sus cabellos, se muerde el labio, preparándose para lo que va a llegar.

o0o

Comienza a amanecer, pero las dos hermanas siguen allí, a la intemperie, en los terrenos. Desnudas. Desnudas e indefensas. Al menos, ella lo está. Su hermana mayor parece segura. Se levanta, desnuda, y camina hacia delante. Se pregunta si no le da vergüenza que alguien pueda asomarse y verla, pero ella es única, no teme nada.

La morena la sorprende observando sus rasgos, y esboza una media sonrisa.

-Oh, Cissy, por favor… no te enamores ahora.

En su voz hay un tono divertido que alerta a la rubia. Deposita sus ojos grises en ese rostro frío, duro… Toda la ternura ha desaparecido, lo nota mientras la ve vestirse. Ya no es la mujer dulce que unas horas atrás logró extasiarla, sino la hermana fría y reservada, perfecta mortífaga, que ella conocía.

Siente como las lágrimas asoman por sus ojos, al tiempo que intenta retenerlas. La ve suspirar y cubrirse con su capa. Disfruta observando el cuerpo que tanto desea, y rememorando el placer que jamás antes había sentido. Ellos son simples polvos, Bellatrix Black, su hermana, le hace el amor como nunca había pensado que pudiera ser posible.

-No me digas que te ilusionaste, dulce y pequeña Black.

Las lágrimas caen ahora sin piedad por su rostro, mientras escucha esa terrible y fría carcajada. Toma corriendo su capa, le avergüenza que la vea desnuda. No sabe por qué, no después de que tantos hombres la hayan tocado, besado, penetrado. Y ante su hermana, ante su amada hermana, siente el pudor que hasta ahora no había sentido.

-Eres demasiado inocente, muchacha.

La mortífaga toma su rostro entre sus manos y deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

-Tú podías haberlo evitado, ¿recuerdas? Yo era una niña. Y no le amaba. Rodolphus lo logró con su violencia, con lo que hizo. Tú podías evitar que me unieran a ese bastardo hijo de puta, pero no lo hiciste. Dejaste, siendo una niña, que mi juventud se rompiera ante ese hombre… ¡Tú me vendiste! – el brillo de locura en los ojos de Bella la hace retroceder con temor. – Y ahora, me cobro mi venganza.

La ve marchar, con esa seguridad y esa sensualidad que tantas veces ha admirado. Siente deseo, pero ahora también odio. La detesta porque la ha hecho suya, porque ha cubierto cada centímetro de su piel con sus besos y caricias, porque después de todo no era más que un juego, una sucia venganza. De nuevo, se gira y la observa. Apenas escucha sus palabras, su tono socarrón, cuando se despide, destrozando su corazón enamorado.

-¿Crees que superarás esto, pequeña putita?

* * *

**Nota final:** Reeditando fics, cualquier comentario será bienvenido ;)


End file.
